Behind The Mask
by triformix
Summary: It was normal to fall in love with someone who saved your life, the problem was falling in love with a piece of iron wasn't so romantic, or so Pepper Potts thought. AU.


**Behind the Mask**

Tony and Pepper

This is an AU

Prologue

* * *

It was a lovely spring day the sun was shining, the flowers were in bloom, the temperature was perfect it was warm but had a cool light breeze to it, all together it was good day for everyone but the 10 year old Tony Stark, his father singlehandedly ruined his day by ranting at him, then sending him away.

Tony was lazily swinging from the monkey bars in a local park, bored and needed to be entertained ASAP his brown eyes searched the surrounding park area seeing that he was the only kid here with just his nanny watching him from the bench, Tony sighed and yawned considering leaving.

But his mind instantly changed when a young girl with vibrant red hair and ocean blue eyes dressed in a light pink sundress came skipping along to the swings, his eyes following her until she sat on the swing and started to pump her pale little legs he looked at what he assumed her mother with the same hair but yellow eyes she sat herself down at a bench right beside Nanny Sarah's bench.

Tony decided that his last resort was the little girl so he made his decision and clumsily let go of the monkey bars and fell straight on his bum.

"Ow" Tony said gritting his teeth together rubbing his butt

He heard a sound of laughter coming from the girl on the swing, which stopped momentarily to watch the boy

"It's not funny" Tony said puffing out his chest

"To you it's not but to me it's hilarious" The girl giggled

Tony narrowed his eyes and walked over to the girl and sat on the swing next to her "If I were you I'd say I was sorry"

"But you're not me" The girl replied back with the same amount of attitude

"I guess not" Tony said starting to pump his legs before he stopped

"What"? The girl asked

"We should have a swinging contest" Tony suggested

"I guess so" She said trying to sound bored but on the inside she was trying to contain her excitement

"Alright…um I don't know your name" Tony said

"Pepper, Pepper Potts" The girl said shyly

"I'm Tony Stark" Tony said showing off his white teeth

"Ok Tony Stark let's go on three…one…two…three"! Pepper shouted

The two youngsters started to pump their legs furiously both determined to win, sweats started to build at the nape of Pepper's neck she felt her legs going tired but Tony seemed to be content, No way was she going to let him win.

Tony smiled noticing how higher he was than the girl, he stopped pumping his legs for two swings to give them a break then continued viciously, he also noticed that Pepper was growing tired and her breaths came in short pants, Tony broke into his victory smile as Pepper started to decline.

_No! I have to win_ Pepper thought getting a sudden burst of energy and her legs started to pump faster again, Tony gaped at her and wrinkled his nose, Pepper was about to his level when Tony started to pump his legs stronger and faster enjoying the rush of adrenaline in his veins.

Pepper started to grow weaker and weaker until her feet meet the ground, she sighed and looked at Tony who swung a few time and started to decline low enough so he good jump out of the swing, he landed with more grace this time with a big grin on his face.

"I always win Potts" Tony said pretending to wipe his shoulder

"Whatever" Pepper snapped crossing her arms

"Don't be a sore loser" Tony said patting her back

"Fine, Starky" Pepper said liking the new nickname for Tony

"Good PP" Tony held in his laughter but the expression that Pepper had on her face made him start laugh like crazy, he laughed so hard that he held his aching side

"So not funny" Pepper snapped

"To you it's not but to me it's hilarious" Tony mocked

"Ugh, so are we like friends now or something" Pepper asked

"I guess so" Tony said scratching the back of his head

"Good, Oh but I'll only be here till tomorrow" Pepper said a pout sprouting on her cute features

"Oh, well that sucks" Tony muttered

"Pepper, we got to go"! Her mother called for her

"Bye Tony" Pepper said sadly

"Bye Potts" Tony said putting his hands in his pocket

Pepper nodded before running off to her mother she glance at Tony before walking off

Tony sighed before going to Nanny Sarah, he didn't want to be here anymore.

Five Years Later

Pepper sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror her red hair neatly tied in a bun in the back of her head, bangs hanging down, her blue eyes framed by black lashes, her face decorated with light freckles being a waitress at Applebee's was not the best job in the world but she needed money to save up for that blasted Chanel Necklace that cost 350 dollars, she applied some lip gloss before going to go to her next table.

There she found a young couple a boy with devilish good looks and a skimpy blonde girl who had daddy's plastic; Pepper sighed and smiled at the couple.

"Hi my name is Pepper and I'll be serving you today may I start you off with a drink"? Pepper fake smiled

"Give me your finest brand of Scotch please" the man said

"Excuse me but how old are you" Pepper asked

"21" The man said

"You're lying, prove me wrong by showing me some ID" Pepper said narrowing her eyes

"Fine, Fine you got me, give me a coke Potts" The man said raising his eyebrows

Pepper's heart stopped beating, fluttered and then continued but faster, Potts, no one has called her Potts since oh damn what was his name Starky?

"Alright, and for you" Pepper said writing coke on her pad

"Lemon Water" the girl ordered

"Alright it should be right out" Pepper said smiling going to prepare their drinks

_Of course I would see Sparky here, too bad I can't remember his real name_ Pepper thought put the drinks on a tray and walking back to the table and sitting them in front of them

"Are you ready to order"? Pepper asked

"Yes I would like Caesar Salad, Tony what do you want"? The blonde asked

_Ah! Tony, yea that's his name for sure_ Pepper thought scribbling down her order

"A sirloin steak medium well, with a baked potato and salad" Tony said

"Okay" Pepper smiled walking off and giving the order to the chief

But when she turned around she was face to face with Tony he smirked when she gasped

"Nice seeing you Potts" Tony with a ridiculously hot smirk on his face

"Who"? Pepper asked raising her eyebrows

"Don't play dumb" Tony scolded

"What if I'm not"? Pepper challenged

"How could you forget someone as great as me"? Tony asked

"How could I not"? Pepper said giving Tony a fake smile before going to wait on her next table

Tony smirked and shook his head, Pepper Potts was a piece of work.

* * *

**AN: Wat Up This is my first fic on here, I was watching Iron Man 2 a few nights ago and even though I didn't like it that much it made my musie want to write a fanfic about pepper and tony (Including robert downing jr is one hottie...yum) so Review my musie is a selfish bee otch**


End file.
